Blue Blood Knights
Mere enforcers in service of a local warlord. Granted local land and authority by the warlord, and in return there services are expected. Such services include serving as unit commanders during times of war, making sure that the citizens of the warlord are sufficiently loyal, and generally acting like a thug. All a Blue Blood Knight knows is the sword. If one were to take it away from him, he’d be nothing more then a vain man; desperately latching onto whatever power that people give him. –''Brotherhood of Steel entry on Blue Blood Knights'' Blue Blood Knights are common sight for people living in hamlets or forts under a Neo Feudalists control. These men act as the ‘vassal’s for the Neo Feudalists, providing there services in exchange for land and authority. There services include forming a force of conscripted locals, executing those who attempt to lead local rebellions against the lord (or worse, the Blue Blood Knight himself), a debt collector and loan shark rolled into one, fighting on behalf of the warlord that has given him the land and authority and finally, the occasional wanton act of violence against an unprotected village that angers him. Blue Blood Knights are rarely seen alone, often traveling with a small group of hanger ons or a small force of conscripted peasants. When seen alone, which is rare, it’s because he had been ‘disowned’ by his own warlord and is searching for a new warlord to work under. The occasional Blue Blood Knight rides a Uglie, an irradiated horse, that he had bought from a local group of Southern Nomands, but most walk on foot. Despite the fact that they are given land or even a small hamlet by there local warlord; most Blue Blood Knights aren’t incredibly wealthy due to the fact that the local warlords can’t take over anything particularly wealthy. Blue Blood Knights generally wear an armor that helped them earn there nicknames of ‘Clankers’. Wearing hot and heavy armor, fashioned from various scrap metal found from across the wastes, it allows Blue Blood Knights protection from melee weapons and lower-caliber weapons, but, it also exposes there legs to attacks. However, compared to most people in the Wastes, the armor is better then nothing. It is hot, heavy, cumbersome and hard to see out of when you have the helmet on, but, it’ll protect in the middle of battle. It must also be noted that the armor isn’t entirely uniform, each set of armor being made to that Blue Blood Knight specifically. In order to identify themselves during battle, most Blue Blood Knight’s paint a symbol on the front and back of there amour to identify themselves to there fiends and foes. Blue Blood Knights without a warlord to work for, however, often choose to paint there armor black so it doesn’t rust. Blue Blood Knights carry either a sword or a heavy machete. The sword is almost always made from scrap metal that’s been melted down and reforged into the sword or a tribal bone sword that had been bought or taken off them. The heavy machete, however, is much more common and popular among the Blue Blood Knights with most being unable to afford the forge to remake scrap metal into just one custom made sword. For additional protection, some of the more traditional Blue Blood Knights carry a improvised buckler shield, allowing for quick jabs to someone’s face while they move in for the kill with there machete. The nontraditional Blue Blood Knights also carry a small pistol; usually just a snub nose revolver with a large cartridge, in addition to there machete, buckler and armor to give them a ‘one-up’ advantage on someone if there machete’s been taken away.) Category:Minor Groups